Camping Trip
by Pokyo
Summary: If you are a fan of S+S and E+T then you better read this!!..Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings yet and nether had Eriol and Tomoyo...
1. Beggining

Heyy!!..it's me again..here with my second fanfic....  
  
after you read please R+R...thanx!  
  
-Princezz-Starz  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V   
  
"Okay class, I hope you will be prepared for our camping trip tomorrow!" Mr. Terada told everyone in my class. This year, we would go camping for a week in the woods. I didn't like camping all that much. But Sakura was going, that was the only up thing. Thank God it was the end of the day, I just wanted to go home.   
  
  
  
"Li-kun!" Sakura yelled after me. I turned around and saw her gleaming face. I gave her a half smile. She was the only one who made me smile.   
  
"Hai?" I asked.  
  
"I'm glad your coming on the trip," She told me as we walked casually out of the classroom. I had nothing to say to that, I just looked down. Meilin had accepted that I didn't love her, and that I had my eye on someone else.   
  
  
  
We walked in silence to the front gates of the school and went our separate ways. I walked alone for a while kicking random things on the ground. I was thinking about how I could make my move. Who was I kidding? I could never be able to be with Sakura.   
  
  
  
I would totally ruin our friendship. Then I wouldn't even have her as a friend. I need to pack. I always packed at the very last minute. It was out of habit. I entered my apartment. I looked around and set my backpack by the door. Stepping out of my shoes, I place house shoes on to replace them.   
  
  
  
I walk into my room and get out a green suitcase. I packed a few things in the suite case and then zipped it up and placed it at the end of my bed. I laid down on my bed for a quick nap. My thoughts filled with what could possibly happen on our class trip.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
I skipped all the way home. I walked to school today because I wanted to enjoy nature. And I wasn't late. I actually got up early! I had enough time to take a shower, and make everyone breakfast. I think I'm growing up. I was going to be 13 soon.  
  
  
  
I entered my house. No one was home yet. I heard a happy guardian beast. I forgot to feed Kero this morning. I'll make him pancakes. "Gomen ne, Kero-chan I forgot," I said putting on my house shoes. "I'll make you some pancakes to make it up,"  
  
"Why are you so happy, Sakura?" He gave me a suspicious look. I was all happy and giggly. I wasn't always this ditzy.  
  
  
  
"Our class trip!" I say excitedly walking into the kitchen with Kero following me. I take out some pancake batter and mix it making it creamy. I start pouring it into the pan on the stove. Kero gets a goofy look on his face.  
  
  
  
"I take it that kid will be going?" Kero asks me.  
  
"Of course," I say flipping the pancakes.  
  
"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret." Kero said.  
  
"Kero-chan! Hentai!" I tell him blushing. "Besides, we're not even going out, we're just friends. I'm only 12!" I tell him finishing a pancake. I made a few more and placed them neatly on a plate, and place syrup all over them.  
  
  
  
Kero eats them all happily. I sit next to him and think about how I could make my move on Syaoran. I wonder if I could ruin our friendship? If he doesn't feel the same way, could I lose him as a friend? Life was confusing enough to be worrying about love and stuff.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry about that comment earlier, it was rude. I should be able to trust you. Do I HAVE to stay here like that other trip you took. The beach one. I nearly backed in your room. Please!!!" He begged.  
  
"If you behave," I tell him  
  
"YES!"  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I can't remember what time I woke up, but I did. I was hungry so I made myself some noodles for dinner. I watched some T.V. Nothing in particular. It was all bad, I finally settled on the news. Something I never really watched it. They had a story on my clan. Same old stuff. They want me back.  
  
  
  
I'll come back when I'm good and ready. I only told my mom about Sakura. I think she was the only one who would understand. And she did. She bought me a year in Japan. And I'm thankful for her.  
  
  
  
But my dad was another story. He wanted me in Hong Kong now. He had no emotions. He was a cold-hearted man that only cared about the clan. If I told him about Sakura, I wouldn't be able to see her ever again. So I left that man alone.  
  
  
  
I began to doze off after a couple hours, so I decided to go into my room to go to bed. But I did remember to set my alarm clock. I defiantly didn't want to miss this chance to be alone with Sakura.  
  
  
  
I had a hard time getting to sleep tonight. I was nervous about making a bad move. It could ruin everything. I didn't want to do that. I tossed another time to face the window. The streetlights gleamed a yellowish color in my window. It fell asleep just looking at them.  
  
  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I feel asleep easily tonight. I wanted to be well rested for the upcoming day. I dreamed about what would happen. I was so excited; I woke up around 3:00am. It was okay. Now I would be all refreshed when I arrived at school.  
  
  
  
I decided to take a shower. It was a long one because I can. Kero slept right through all my noise when I got out. I got dressed in kaki shorts and a white t-shirt with our school crest on my arm. We were told to wear this uniform for our trip.   
  
  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I awoke around 6:30 thanks to my alarm clock. I took a quick shower and dressed in kaki shorts and white shirt with our school crest. By the time I was ready, it was 7:30. I walked to school with the stuff I needed. I saw Sakura walking into school with Tomoyo, they seemed like they were deep in conversation, so I decided not to but in.  
  
  
  
In the classroom, I took my seat behind Sakura. She leaned her head back so she could see me. She smiled at me, and I half smiled back. "Ohayou, Li-kun," She said. I said the same. "Do you have a partner?" She asked picking her head up a turning around. We have to have partners.  
  
"Aren't you and Tomoyo partners?" I asked  
  
"Not anymore, her and Eriol wanted to be partners, and they make a cute couple, so do you?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Can you be my partner?" She asks me. I shake my head yes. This was going better than expected. "Good!" She says turning around. Mr. Terada enters our classroom.  
  
"Okay! Classes, with your partners, please walk to the bus. Put your luggage and stuff in the bottom compartment."  
  
"HAI!" everyone said. Sakura and me walked side by side out of the room with Tomoyo and Eriol in front of us.  
  
  
  
Once everyone was on the bus, Mr. Terada explained the rules. It was a 4-hour drive to the woods. Everyone moaned at this. Well more time for me to make my move.  
  
  
  
I don't know how this happened, but Tomoyo and Eriol were now sitting behind us. I could hear Tomoyo and Eriol talking as the bus started. She peered down at us and then giggled.  
  
"Don't mind Tomoyo, she thinks we're together and we're keeping it a secret." We both chuckled at this.  
  
"Well, her and Eriol are probably a couple, ne Sakura-chan?" AH! Why did you a –chan Syaoran-baka! She looked up at me and blushed.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that, I uh wasn't thinking," I covered up.  
  
"Um, it's okay, Syao-chan." She giggled. I knew she was kidding.  
  
"Just kidding," She told me.  
  
"Are you going to go on the hike," She asked me.  
  
"Maybe," I tell her. We talk and talk and then it became silent. Her eyes began to close, then open. I guess she was tiered. She falls and rests her head against my shoulder. I had the window seat so I leaned against the window. I heard many KAWAII!'s from Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
I let Sakura sleep; She was smiling so she was having a good dream. I smiled down at her. Sakura's mouth was half open in a smile. I watched as we climbed the rode into the mountains.  
  
  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I woke up after about an hour nap. I see Syaoran Leaned against the window looking out. All that was outside was trees and more trees. "Sorry," I say groggy, "I got up a little too early. I almost forgot!" She said as she gets up. She reached into her mini backpack. And out came Kero.  
  
"He begged me to come," He was still sleeping so she thought it best to put him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
  
  
We all arrived right on time. It was a campsite with a few cabins. We spilt up into girl and boy groups with about 6 in each group. Chicaru (SP?), Naoko, Tomoyo, Meilin, Rika and me were in a group. Meilin and me had become friends since the final battle.  
  
  
  
We were directed to a cabin by a big pine tree. As we entered I said, "I get top bunk!" I flung my stuff on a top bunk. Tomoyo went on the bottom of my bunk. Tomoyo sat down on the bottom and same as me.  
  
"So, how's your plan?" She whispered to me,  
  
"Okay, I guess. I told her.  
  
"How's what going?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing," Tomoyo said with a sweat bead behind her head.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: im working on the next chapter...hope you liked this one  
  
plz R+R 


	2. Adventres in the Moonlight

Princezz-Star:i wrote all of this FanFic at once okkie...so right now im posting all the chapters.....i might make more  
  
okkie...  
  
Hope you enjoy!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
I ended up getting top bunk. Takashi was on the bottom. When we were all done getting settled, we went outside for lunch. We had Hamburgers and French fries. I sat next to Sakura and Takashi. Tomoyo sat across from Sakura and Eriol sat next to her.  
  
After lunch was when the fun started. We were going to go for a scavenger hunt with our partners. The first opportunity to make a move. We stood in front of the forest. We were given a compass and a map of where to find the items on the map.  
  
Sent off in different directions, we went straight into the woods. I could hear the crunch of the brush beneath my feet as I walked. Our first task was to find a mirror. I thought this was pretty pointless. We walked together, shoulders brushing against each other unnoticed. It caused me to blush several times, but she didn't notice.  
  
We came to a fork in the road eventually. I took out a map. We had to turn right. "We have to go right." I told her pointing right. She nodded and we continued on our way.  
  
"I'm so tiered," Sakura finally told me after about an hour. We had found the mirror and another object. We were now in a clearing surrounded by trees. Brush was spread across the ground creating a blanket. "Can we stop?" She asked me sitting down.  
  
"I guess so," I shrugged. She whipped her forehead off with a washcloth. Taking a bottle of water from her mini backpack, she took a drink. I sat down next to her, my heart pounding inside my ribcage.  
  
"I don't bite, I promise," She explained laughing a little. I was kind of far away from her. I blushed, so I looked down to conceal my burning face.  
  
  
  
"Gomen," I told her scooting closer to her. "Um, Sakura I uh was uh wondering if ah um…"I started I know I made no sense. But she might understand, "Sakura, well, I was on my mind and I you, Never Mind!" I finally say turning away from embarrassment.  
  
She gave me a confused look. She was so dense. Not that this was bad, I loved her to death, but I wish she would get the hint. I mean, it seemed everyone knew I liked her. I think even our teachers because They've kept us seated together. We were always in the same group, and once I think Ms. Muzuki winked at me before we went into the woods.  
  
"Isn't it kind of funny everyone thinks we're together?" She breaks the silence.  
  
"Yeah, even our teachers think so." I add.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
"I don't think it's such a farfetched idea, ne?" WHAT!? Sakura-baka shut that hole in your face!!!  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Syaoran asked me. Maybe this was a bad idea! It'll never work out!  
  
"Oh Never mind!" I say getting up and running away. I wish I hadn't done that.  
  
  
  
I ran and ran as fast as my legs could take me. In between the trees I could hear-"Tomoyo!?" Eriol was blushing madly. Tomoyo was too. I could almost have guessed what had just happened.  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo, I like you too, I might even love you," He confessed to my best friend. I smiled at her happy face. She smiled brightly and flung herself into him. She wrapped her arms around the blue haired boy and gave him a gentle kiss.  
  
I heard something moving behind me. I look behind me to see Syaoran, still a little red from running to catch up with me. I put a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. I ushered him up.   
  
He took one look and smiled at the embracing couple. I smiled at him. He gave me a quick smile. We trudged away giving them privacy.  
  
"I didn't know he had it in him," Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Don't you wish you were in love?" He asks me.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V   
  
WHY?! Idiot! WHY!!!  
  
"Well, I am in love with someone, and some times I wish I wasn't"  
  
"Oh," Was all I could say as we walked back onto the trail.  
  
"Well what about you?" She asked me.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess I am in love." I answer truthfully.  
  
"Remember the time we both had a crush on Yuki?" She asked  
  
"It wasn't a crush! I was just worshiping his powers! I didn't know," I tell her blushing. I was getting good at concealing that horrible burning in my face.  
  
"Whatever you say," She laughs, "Who do you like?" She asked. I hated this question. Well it's now or never.  
  
"Well, I don't want to talk about this, maybe I'll tell you later?" God she was dense.  
  
"Okay!" She said "And I'll tell you later who I love," She said happily. Maybe, if I'm lucky, it'll be me. "I still can't believe what I saw, I mean, the LAST person I would see frenching Tomoyo was Eriol! But they do make a cute couple…."Sakura trailed off.  
  
We returned safely when we were finished. Eriol and Tomoyo were the last group to come out. They were holding hands and smiling. In a way, I was happy for them. It was now around four, and everyone went back to their cabins for a quick rest before dinner.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
"SO SPILL!" I ask Tomoyo. I was leaning over the top bunk looking at Tomoyo. She blushed crisom. Hehe I was evil.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Her face bright pink.  
  
"You and Eriol!" All the girls were all listening intently.  
  
"Are you guys an item?" Naoko asked. This sent Tomoyo overboard. She placed a pillow over her face. I think we all got the message. We chatted about who's the cutest boy and whom we want to go out with. Surprisingly, everyone thought Syaoran was the cutest.  
  
Maybe I should tell him fast. I mean he could go out literally anyone he wanted to.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
"Hey, Eriol, why were you being so friendly with Tomoyo?" I asked teasingly. Hehe, He was blushing. Mission accomplished!  
  
Dinner was boring and uneventful. We all basically ate in silence. That's all. Takashi and Chicaru (SP?) talked about how beautiful everything was. And that was about the only conversation to be heard at the picnic table.  
  
At the end when we were to return to our cabin's, Sakura pulled me aside and said, "Meet me here, midnight." She said it in a hushed voice. I don't think she wanted anyone to know. I guess I would too.   
  
Time passed slowly as 7:00 peered through. Then 9:00 just as slow. Then 10:00 came and our lights had to go off. Finally! Midnight. I crept out of bed and as soon as my foot hit the rusty floorboards it gave an eerie sound. I soon found a flashlight on me and eliminated blue hair. "What are you doing?" He asks me,  
  
"Meeting someone," I say innocently. A sly smile inches across his face and leaves me to go.  
  
The woods looked cold and dark this time of the night. I see Sakura dimly sitting on a picnic table. I walk over to her and sit across from her. "What's up?" I asked her. My heart pounding, I was almost sure she could hear it. She motioned for me to sit next to her. SO I did.  
  
"I have something to tell you, It's been bottled up for so long, sometimes I forget it's there," she says looking down at some brush. "But I know it's there because it somehow always comes through." OHMYGOD! She might feel the same way!!! "Syaoran Li, I've had emotions toward you nothing can stop them." Se took one of my hands. "And I-I-" She didn't Finished. I finished it for her by placing my mouth over hers.  
  
She didn't force me back. She returned in. All of our concealed emotions came out. She now knew. We broke apart when we were out of breath. She smiled at me. But that didn't last long because she kissed me again.  
  
A flashlight interrupted us. We broke apart abruptly. It was Ms. Muzuki. "It's after hours you two, your not supposed to be out here," She smiled. This was the weirdest thing. "No, I won't tell," Both of our faces were burning. The last thing you would expect was you teacher smiling at you after you kissed someone. We live in a strange world. And Sakura is in the center of it.  
  
----------------  
  
WE! I hope you liked this part. I'm gonna start on part three right after I upload this! Do you think I should continue? 


	3. Embarrassing Moments

Princezz-Star:hope you ppl are enjoying the story....  
  
*yawn*...  
  
Plz R+R!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Muzuki," I say looking down to cover my blush. I still can't believe this is actually happening.  
  
"You know the rules, but since you guys are first time offenders, I'll let you off," She says Walking away. I looked at Syaoran who was as red as me.  
  
"Do you believe what just happened?" He asked me.  
  
"No," I say pinching myself. It hurt. I wasn't dreaming. I leaned against his shoulder and looked upward. The moon shone brightly in the night sky.  
  
He looked up as well.  
  
"I can't believe that this is actually happening…" He mumbles. To me looking at the stars.   
  
"Me too," I confess, "Hey, why'd Ms. Muzuki just leave us?" I ask.   
  
"I don't know," Syaoran says looking at me. "All that matters is that you're here with me, now." I liked it when he was honest. He wrapped an arm around me. I felt protected and safe with him. I gently close my eyes.  
  
"I wonder what Touya would have to say about this?" I ask him. He turns blue. I guess he never thought about that before.  
  
"T-Touya doesn't have to know, do-does he?" HE asked me looking scared.  
  
"He is going to find out eventually right?" I inquire.  
  
"Yeah, just not right now," He declares.  
  
"If anyone should be supportive of our relationship, it should be dad. He's supportive of Touya and Yikito, so he'll understand," I say nestling my face in his shirt.  
  
I had the best night last night. Watching the stars with Syaoran was so romantic. Now, I just hope no one finds out. I don't want people nagging me asking if we're an item. I wonder how long we can keep this a secret?   
  
  
  
Morning soon shone through our cabin windows. Sunlight touched my face waking me. I stretched my arms and legs and soon opened my eyes. I wondered if last night was real or just a dream. I'm pretty sure it was real. So I smiled. I climbed down the latter. Everyone was still sleeping so I tried not to make noise. I dressed in a denim skirt hiking boots, and a white t-shirt.  
  
I walked out of the cabin and saw Syaoran sitting on a table reading. I walk over to him and sit next to him. I ask him, "Was last night real?" He looks up at me.   
  
"If you remember last night too, it must me real," I smile even bigger.  
  
"What're you reading?" I ask taking the manga from his hands. It read Devil Hunter Youko. I take another glance at it. A total shoen manga. Cute girl, skimpy clothes, nudity, sex. Figures.  
  
"I just don't get it! What do you see in these thins!?" I ask him  
  
"The same things you see in fluffy romantic shoujo manga." I shake my head.  
  
"Did you tell anyone?" He asked me. I shake my head.  
  
"Good," He tells me giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I had to shorten the kiss much to both of our dislike. I could see someone come out of my cabin. We sat almost as far apart as we could. We still blushed a little after the kiss. Tomoyo came up to us and rubbed her eyes sleepily.   
  
"G'morning," She says sleepily. She looks at both of us and smiled slyly at both of us. Syaoran and me looked at each other and then at Tomoyo.   
  
"You can't hide it from me you guys,"   
  
"Hide what?" Syaoran asked picking up his manga and started reading it again.  
  
"I saw you two last night!" She says excitedly.  
  
"H-how?" I asked confused.  
  
"Ms. Muzuki's flashlight! You could've seen it a mile away!" Tomoyo explained looking at the cover of Syaoran's manga.  
  
"What is with girl's fascinations with Devil Hunter Youko?!" He says giving Tomoyo the manga. I could tell she thought the same things as me. Tomoyo looked confused at Syaoran's reaction. He never was this mean. Her expression was confused.  
  
"Li-kun! I never thought of you as this kind a guy!" Tomoyo said returning the manga. That was it. He got up with his manga and through it in the woods.  
  
"Hopefully if you want to go read it I'm not stopping you," He sarcastically said holding his head in his hands.   
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
I'll probably never get girls. It's almost they're a different species altogether. But one, I do get, Sakura. It's like I can read her. I hate the fact almost every girl I meet drool over me. It does get annoying.  
  
Meilin came out bouncy and bubbly. She was nice and all, but sometimes she can just be a bitch. I'm not the kind to call every girl a bitch, but some just fit the description. I wonder if she would ever find her true love? I knew she would most likely not stop loving me. I think soon it'll develop into a family love.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
Don't you always get your period right before some big event involving water? We would be going to the lake next to camp and I just had to get it today. I moaned and stomped my foot against the cabin floor. I had just gotten a cute two-piece bathing suite. It was a red halter with red board shorts with flowers on the side.  
  
I went into the bathroom to go put a tampon on. Life just had to do this to me. After that, I grabbed a towel from my duffel. Kero was inside it still sleeping. I looked around the room. Everyone was to preoccupied reading a magazine or manga to notice me. I turned it towards the wall on top bunk. I took him out and shook him vigorously. This guy didn't need all this sleep.   
  
"Na-nani?" He said sleepily.   
  
"Too much sleep is bad for you," I say giving him the evil eye.   
  
"Demo-!" He argued   
  
"No but's! We're all going swimming, when we leave go do some sit-ups, you're too fat!" I said pocking his stomach. After a fight he agreed.   
  
  
  
"Are you going swimming?" Tomoyo asked me while our class went to the lake.   
  
"Iie," I plainly said  
  
"Why? That time of the month?" She asked me. I nodded.   
  
"Oh," was all she could say. I looked at the lake. The water was fairly calm. The boys were already jumping in to show off. They already had us impressed, why do they make fools of themselves? Me and the girls spread our towels out in a circle and we all laid down on them. I looked over at the water and saw Syaoran.   
  
  
  
He wasn't wearing a shirt. I just goggled at his muscular chest. He didn't notice me. I lost concentration of what was going around me and just stared. Hey, I can stare if I wanted; he was my boyfriend, right? Then it dawned on me. Maybe we weren't. The kiss could of meant nothing. Damn brain that works. I just couldn't be happy could I?   
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked me. Everyone was staring at me.   
  
"Nani?" I ask   
  
"Which has the hottest body?" She asked me, knowing the answer.   
  
"Minna. is this all we ever talk about? Boys? I mean, do you care what's going on in the world? I think we're the valley girl prototypes!" I say raising my fist. I know what an idiot I can be. I'm only young once.   
  
  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V   
  
I just stopped. I was about to splash Hiiragaizawa (I don't know!) but I noticed Sakura standing up talking to the girls with her hand in a fist. Why do fools fall in love? I just don't understand love. All I know is that I'm in love with Sakura.   
  
  
  
Since I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings Eriol splashed me. I was now completely drenched. I think I'm going to do something completely spontaneous. I ran out of the water and ran to Sakura. I scooped her up and ran off into the woods. Who cares if people think we're a couple because it is the truth. She giggled a little, she was stunned, I've never done something like this.   
  
  
  
I placed her down and the ground. She looked up at me and smiled, so I smiled back. I'm sorry I missed out on things normal people did.   
  
"Feeling dangerous are we?" She asks me.   
  
"No spontaneous," I correct. She lifts one eyebrow.   
  
"Ano, Syaoran, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked me.   
  
"Only if you want to be," I shrugged.  
  
"Okay!" She says wrapping her arms around my neck. I reacted by also wrapping my arms around her waist.   
  
"Have you ever noticed that the man puts his arms around the women's waist, and the women puts her arms around the man's neck?" She asked me.   
  
"I never thought about it," I tell Sakura.   
  
  
  
I lean in to Sakura and put my lips to hers. I'm happy. When I'm with her, I feel complete. Like right now. When I kiss Sakura I feel something. It's something unexplainable. She makes my stomach turn.   
  
  
  
She pulls away breathless. She looks up at me and smiled. I'm glad I can make her happy.   
  
"I wonder what they think of us?" She asked me as she places her head on my bare chest. It sent shivers up my spine. She looked up at my face with a worried look on her face.   
  
"Um, Syaoran, I think you have a rock in your pants," She states. OHMYGOD! Why me!! I turn away glowing. It took Sakura a while before she realized what just happened   
  
  
  
"OH! G-Gomen!" She says also turning red. "Did I do that?" She asked curiously. I wanted to say, 'No Sakura, The trees,' but then she would believe me.   
  
"Yes…" I mumble. My face could now be seen a mile away. The Teachers would probably find out we're to far away from the lake and screw up this VERY embarrassing situation.   
  
"Uh, Sakura, I would rather not talk about this, besides, what if the teachers notices this uh, less than normal situation." I say getting brave and lifting my head up. She agrees. "I think that we should go back when this stupid blush goes away.   
  
  
  
It did go away. I don't think I'll ever have an experience so embarrassing ever again. We came out of the wood a little after. No one noticed our return. Sakura went back to her little group most likely to tell them what happened. I went back into the water to face the humiliation soon to come.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We all walked back to the cabins on the other side of the lake. By now, almost everyone knew we were 'Official.' Why do other people care about other people's business? I guess it's just human nature. I got a lot of stares from girls, disappointed that I was 'taken.' Oh well, we live in a material world, and well, I'm a material… boy.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:yay!!!...plz R+R!!!! 


	4. BIG Questions

Here's another Chapter comin at yah!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura's P.O.V   
  
  
  
I had told everyone what happened. I just hope Kero never finds out, but he knows everything. I entered our cabin. I sigh.   
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked me placing her hand on my shoulder.   
  
"Yeah. I'm just confused. I don't know. I just need a time to rest and clear my brain. Rika looked up from her duffel bag and said,   
  
"I think you'd need a day off too if I had that kind of excitement. I turned red.   
  
"RIKA!" Naoko said flinging a pillow her way.   
  
"I guess I deserved that (What is this, the Nevalan dub! Think again,) for this!" She said throwing another pillow at Naoko. It soon turned into an all out pillow fight. Normally, I would like to do this but I just didn't want to. I needed a break from emotions. I slip away and close the door behind me. I forgot to mention, we had a picnic lunch.   
  
  
  
I saw Syaoran do the same thing I did. I looked at him. He looked exhausted. He noticed my presence.   
  
"I hate people," He stated.   
  
"I know," I say walking over to him.   
  
"You do NOT know how many questions I got from perverted teenagers. Somehow they found out," He looks at me in the eye.   
  
"I couldn't help myself!" I said facing him. We walk a little and see others playing. We walked until we came to a spot with a picnic bench in the center of pine trees.   
  
"I just need time to think things through. I mean I've never been in love before." I tell sitting down setting my head on the top. Syaoran does the same thing opposite me.   
  
"You love me?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah," I saw only blushing a little. I was feeling more comfortable with him.   
  
Syaoran's P.O.V   
  
"Me too," I say. I applauded myself for two reasons. One, I didn't blush, and Two, I can express my emotions! Go Me!   
  
"Syaoran," She asked looking into my eyes.   
  
"Hmm?" I responded  
  
"Don't you sometimes feel like your heart is being ripped out of your body when your not with the person you love?"   
  
"Yes, I think that's why I never smiled until I met you. I was unhappy because I didn't have a true love. I would also be stuck with Meilin to marry." I say.   
  
"I was always unhappy when I wasn't around you. I want to be with you every moment. But I know as well as you, that can't be possible. But in ways we can be together," She smiles looking at the scenery.   
  
  
  
We sat for about an hour, just talking. We got to know each other's fears and emotions much better, not that we didn't know them. About a half hour into our discussion, Tomoyo appears in a tree video taping us with Kero floating by giving me dirty looks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We walked to the line of picnic tables for dinner after we had finished talking. Kero was underneath the table while Sakura feed him table scraps. He bit me on the leg a few times. I think he should get together with Touya. I tried being nice to the beast and giving him food but he didn't take it from me. Only Sakura.   
  
  
  
After dinner we all went back to our cabins to change into some warmer clothes for a campfire. I dressed in black drawstring pants and a green sweatshirt. Sakura wore a pink sweatshirt with tight jeans. God please have mercy on my hormones and me. We sat very close to each other in the back with all the other couples. I put my arm around Sakura to bring her closer to me. She smiled and rested her chin on my chest. By now it was dark out. The only light was coming from glowing fire so far away from us.   
  
  
  
Sakura's P.O.V   
  
  
  
I've been doing a lot of thinking about Syaoran and me. Will we be together forever? Or is this puppy love? Maybe I should get brave and ask him. But what if he doubts our relationship!? That would be very bad. But he would understand right? Only one way to find out.   
  
  
  
"Syaoran," I ask him. He shifts his gaze to me.   
  
"Do you think we'll be together forever?" I ask him nervously.   
  
"I don't know. But what matters is that we're in love now. Who cares about tomorrow, all I care about right now is you and now," He tells me. He is so wise. I wish I could be just as smart as him. He had an answer to anything.   
  
"I love you," I say.   
  
  
  
The campfire was really cool. We made smores and roasted marshmallows. And towards the end when the fire was going out, Syaoran gave me the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. It was a French kiss. He was a little embarrassed, but he did 'warmed' up to the idea. We said our goodnights and went back to our cabins.   
  
  
  
I climbed the latter to my top bunk, giggling all the way. I don't think I've been happier in my life. I changed into pink pajama bottoms with cherry blossoms on the pants and a white tank top decorated with cherry blossoms. I fell fast asleep waiting the new day ahead of me. I didn't have to go to sleep, I felt like it. Kero was of cores asleep. I didn't even bother to wake him up. He was a bum.   
  
  
  
I woke up VERY early the next morning. It seemed like the sun was just coming up. I saw Syaoran. Is it just me or is this guy always sitting on picnic benches when I wake up? Well, he's there anyway. Might as well keep him company. I didn't even bother to change. I just slip on Pink slippers and brush my hair. I run out to great him. The sun was just peering over the mountains. I sit next to him. He had a piece of paper in his hand. I look at it.   
  
"How do you get mail here?" I asked. His eyes seemed filled with sadness.   
  
"Mr. Terada gave this to me last night, it was only a matter of time," He says handing me the letter, It read,   
  
  
  
Syaoran Li,   
  
We hate to inform you, but since all the Clow Cards have been collected, you shall return to Hong Kong immediately after your field trip. You have failed us greatly by giving the cards up. We will send someone for you.  
  
The Li Clan Elders  
  
My eyes widened. This was so unfair! How can they take him away! He's just a kid! He should be able to have fun.  
  
"How can they do this to you?" I asked teary eyed.  
  
"Because they can," He answered.  
  
"Is there anyway out of this?" I asked with a single hope.  
  
"Yeah, one." He says looking down.  
  
"How?" I asked again.  
  
"If I find someone I love," He says  
  
"You've done that, right?" I asked worried.  
  
"And ask her to marry me," He says looking up to me. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. My frown turns into a smile.  
  
"I have no ring for you, but, Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" He asked. Wait until Touya here's this.  
  
"Of cores!" I say.  
  
"Sakura, lets keep this just between us and the Li Clan," He says smiling big.  
  
"Okay!" I say hugging and kissing my future husband. I can't believe this is happening. I thought this trip was going to be so so, but this trip turned out to be the happiest days of my life.  
  
---------------------  
  
This chapter is short compared to the others.n/e wayz..i hope you enjoyed it... 


	5. Author's Note

Heyy guyz! i know it's been i long time since i updated but since there are   
  
like 3 ppl(lol) that are waiting i guess i should continue...im still working on the other  
  
two and Xiolang and Eriol are helping me on one.   
  
Im going back to school soon but don't worry...i'll still update..but i just wanted to tell  
  
you that i might not be as active cause i might get a bunch of confusig homework so i might not update  
  
"Friendship and Love" everyday but i'll try...  
  
See ya later!  
  
-LitoWolf 


	6. Flashbacks Part 1

LitoWolf:Heyy! im back..im going back to school tomorrow(0 man!..lol) so i thought it would be nice   
  
to do a new chapter..since there are ppl waiting for the next one...  
  
thanx to:  
  
Syaoran .K.a.w.a.i.i   
  
White Eternity  
  
Geminikika1  
  
Meow the chibi neko  
  
darkjadedeyes   
  
lol..it's only a lito bit... im starting again..  
  
------------------  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
We were on our way to school...the trip had ended and Sakura was now my wife. I've been smiling alot since she said yes...  
  
  
  
Sakura was sleeping on my shoulder. I turned to looked at her,she looked so innocent. "I can't belive she's gonna be my wife" I whisperd to myself  
  
  
  
I turned to the window and i started having flash backs of me and Sakura...  
  
  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
In the classroom, I took my seat behind Sakura. She leaned her head back so she could see me. She smiled at me, and I half smiled back. "Ohayou, Li-kun," She said. I said the same. "Do you have a partner?" She asked picking her head up a turning around. We have to have partners.  
  
"Aren't you and Tomoyo partners?" I asked  
  
"Not anymore, her and Eriol wanted to be partners, and they make a cute couple, so do you?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Can you be my partner?" She asks me. I shake my head yes. This was going better than expected. "Good!" She says turning around. Mr. Terada enters our classroom.  
  
"Okay! Classes, with your partners, please walk to the bus. Put your luggage and stuff in the bottom compartment."  
  
"HAI!" everyone said. Sakura and me walked side by side out of the room with Tomoyo and Eriol in front of us.  
  
  
  
Once everyone was on the bus, Mr. Terada explained the rules. It was a 4-hour drive to the woods. Everyone moaned at this. Well more time for me to make my move.  
  
  
  
I don't know how this happened, but Tomoyo and Eriol were now sitting behind us. I could hear Tomoyo and Eriol talking as the bus started. She peered down at us and then giggled.  
  
"Don't mind Tomoyo, she thinks we're together and we're keeping it a secret." We both chuckled at this.  
  
"Well, her and Eriol are probably a couple, ne Sakura-chan?" AH! Why did you a –chan Syaoran-baka! She looked up at me and blushed.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that, I uh wasn't thinking," I covered up.  
  
"Um, it's okay, Syao-chan." She giggled. I knew she was kidding.  
  
"Just kidding," She told me.  
  
"Are you going to go on the hike," She asked me.  
  
"Maybe," I tell her. We talk and talk and then it became silent. Her eyes began to close, then open. I guess she was tiered. She falls and rests her head against my shoulder. I had the window seat so I leaned against the window. I heard many KAWAII!'s from Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
I let Sakura sleep; She was smiling so she was having a good dream. I smiled down at her. Sakura's mouth was half open in a smile.   
  
  
  
*End of FlashBack*  
  
That memory was sort of like right now but something was different...Sakura was now my wife.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
fter lunch was when the fun started. We were going to go for a scavenger hunt with our partners. The first opportunity to make a move. We stood in front of the forest. We were given a compass and a map of where to find the items on the map.  
  
Sent off in different directions, we went straight into the woods. I could hear the crunch of the brush beneath my feet as I walked. Our first task was to find a mirror. I thought this was pretty pointless. We walked together, shoulders brushing against each other unnoticed. It caused me to blush several times, but she didn't notice.  
  
We came to a fork in the road eventually. I took out a map. We had to turn right. "We have to go right." I told her pointing right. She nodded and we continued on our way.  
  
"I'm so tiered," Sakura finally told me after about an hour. We had found the mirror and another object. We were now in a clearing surrounded by trees. Brush was spread across the ground creating a blanket. "Can we stop?" She asked me sitting down.  
  
"I guess so," I shrugged. She whipped her forehead off with a washcloth. Taking a bottle of water from her mini backpack, she took a drink. I sat down next to her, my heart pounding inside my ribcage.  
  
"I don't bite, I promise," She explained laughing a little. I was kind of far away from her. I blushed, so I looked down to conceal my burning face.  
  
  
  
"Gomen," I told her scooting closer to her. "Um, Sakura I uh was uh wondering if ah um…"I started I know I made no sense. But she might understand, "Sakura, well, I was on my mind and I you, Never Mind!" I finally say turning away from embarrassment.  
  
She gave me a confused look. She was so dense. Not that this was bad, I loved her to death, but I wish she would get the hint. I mean, it seemed everyone knew I liked her. I think even our teachers because They've kept us seated together. We were always in the same group, and once I think Ms. Muzuki winked at me before we went into the woods.  
  
"Isn't it kind of funny everyone thinks we're together?" She breaks the silence.  
  
"Yeah, even our teachers think so." I add.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Now we are together...i hope we will stay together forever  
  
*flashback*  
  
At the end when we were to return to our cabin's, Sakura pulled me aside and said, "Meet me here, midnight." She said it in a hushed voice. I don't think she wanted anyone to know. I guess I would too.   
  
Time passed slowly as 7:00 peered through. Then 9:00 just as slow. Then 10:00 came and our lights had to go off. Finally! Midnight. I crept out of bed and as soon as my foot hit the rusty floorboards it gave an eerie sound. I soon found a flashlight on me and eliminated blue hair. "What are you doing?" He asks me,  
  
"Meeting someone," I say innocently. A sly smile inches across his face and leaves me to go.  
  
The woods looked cold and dark this time of the night. I see Sakura dimly sitting on a picnic table. I walk over to her and sit across from her. "What's up?" I asked her. My heart pounding, I was almost sure she could hear it. She motioned for me to sit next to her. SO I did.  
  
"I have something to tell you, It's been bottled up for so long, sometimes I forget it's there," she says looking down at some brush. "But I know it's there because it somehow always comes through." OHMYGOD! She might feel the same way!!! "Syaoran Li, I've had emotions toward you nothing can stop them." Se took one of my hands. "And I-I-" She didn't Finished. I finished it for her by placing my mouth over hers.  
  
She didn't force me back. She returned in. All of our concealed emotions came out. She now knew. We broke apart when we were out of breath. She smiled at me. But that didn't last long because she kissed me again.  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
i smiled and then my eyes suddenly grew heavy..i was growing sleepy..i didn't want to sleep but i finally gave in.  
  
I closed my eyes thinking Sakura.  
  
--------------  
  
this chapter isn't really that good...i couldn't think of anything else to write so   
  
i did flashbacks..lol...it's kinda a short chapter too..  
  
n/e wayz..don't forget to,  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW..lol 


	7. Questions

LitoWolf:  
  
im gonna be askin questions for this story so i can put it the way u ppl want it to  
  
so i can make u happy but i might now listen to u and make a surprise....  
  
to answer the questions just put up a review with the answers...like this  
  
ex. 1.a) 2.b) 3.c) etc.   
  
ok im gonna start now...  
  
1. Do u want alot of mush?  
  
a)YAH!  
  
b)not really  
  
c)what does 'mush' mean?  
  
2. Where do u want S+S's wedding to be?  
  
a)Japan  
  
b)China  
  
c)other( in the review plz put what u would like if u pick other )  
  
3. Sequel or Eploige? (i spelled those wrong)  
  
a)Sequel  
  
b)Eplioge  
  
4. R u getting tired of these questions?  
  
a)i don't really mind  
  
b)no at all  
  
c)Stop askin meeh these qeustions!!!  
  
5. do u want me to update more often?  
  
a)YAH!!!!  
  
b)i don't care  
  
c)i don't care as long as u still update  
  
That's all....i might put up more of these cause im kinda running out of ideas   
  
so watch out..lol.  
  
n/e wayz if u have any qeustions feel free to ask them in your review...  
  
JA! 


End file.
